


Kryptonian Mating

by ddominix



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Underage, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddominix/pseuds/ddominix
Summary: When Clark is trapped within the vortex of the cave wall at the end of season three, Jor-El tells him that Kryptonian men had the same pedophilic desires that he has felt all of his life...**PEDOPHILIA* *EXTREMELY UNDERAGE**(I promise that I'll actually update the second chapter on this one)*DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!





	Kryptonian Mating

~

Chapter One

~

Clark always knew that he was different.

At first, it was when he had first realized that he had super strength that no one else possessed.

When he was really young, his parents sat him down and told him exactly how different he really was. They told him that his strength set him apart from other people and that he had to keep it a secret.

When he was seven, he had been playing catch with his dad. His dad threw the ball and Clark ran forward to catch it, only his speed had suddenly become otherworldly and he had found himself in a completely different state by the time he had managed to stop.

He had been lost, but luckily had his allowance in his pants pocket. He had called his frantic parents and his dad had to drive an entire day to come and pick him up.

It hadn’t been until he was fourteen when Lex Luthor had hit Clark with his car before hurtling them both off the edge of the bridge, did Clark learn of his invulnerability.

He couldn’t get hurt.

It was then when his dad had sat him down and told him the truth.

Clark was an alien. Though, he preferred to be called intergalactic traveller.

But even then, there was still something else that set him apart from being normal. Something that had nothing to do with his alien heritage.

Clark had always sensed it, even when he was young. But he hadn’t really known until he had been twelve years old...

He and Pete had gone to the beach on a hot, summer day. The beach had been crowded, as everyone hoped that the lake water would help them to cool off. Everyone was wearing their bathing suits, knowing that the lack of proper clothing would assist in getting rid of some of the heat.

That had been Clark’s downfall.

Clark had been people watching as he lazed on his towel, soaking up energy from the sun. And that had been when he saw him…

The little boy couldn’t have been any older than five. He had dark, messy hair. Big, bright eyes. And a wide, excited grin as he stood in nothing but a small pair of swimming trunks.

The boy had been beautiful.

Clark had felt his penis start to react, growing hard at the sight of the boy.

It had been his first erection.

Pete had noticed and began to mercilessly tease him, asking Clark who it was he was looking at to cause such a reaction.

Clark had been quick to grab his towel, shoving it in his lap to cover the evidence. His face had been beet red. Before he stammered out the name of the first girl he happened to see that was their own age.

_“L-Lana.”_

From that point on, people seemed to think that he was hopelessly in love with Lana Lang… and he had let them believe it, though it was far from the truth.

It was yet another secret for Clark to hide.

In fact, it was the only secret that he had kept to himself. Not even his parents knew.

He, Clark Kent, was a pedophile.

And, _God,_ was he ashamed of it. More ashamed than the fact that he wasn’t actually human.

From that point on, he had always tried to push down his urges… his lust.

He never he let himself masturbate to the thought of little boys, though he was always tempted.

Always.

Instead, he tried to pursue a normal life. Why couldn’t he love Lana? Be with her? Be a normal teenage boy that had a crush on the prettiest girl in school?

So, he tried to find ways to be with her.

His first obstacle had been Whitney.

After that, it would be Lana’s constant demand for him to tell her his secret.

It went on like this for years. Clark and Lana would dance around each other until they were both dizzy.

Clark had become exhausted. Really starting to wonder if having a normal life was worth all the trouble Lana caused.

This had gone on until the summer before Clark’s senior year.

Lana had gone to Paris, and honestly, Clark had been relieved. He knew that she would come back eventually, but he was glad that he wouldn’t have to pretend to love her for a few months at the very least.

But then something happened that he didn’t expect.

Jor-El had trapped him in the Kawatche caves by tricking him into thinking that he wasn’t the only Kryptonian on earth, after all. Jor-El had taken a girl by the name of Lindsay and erased her memory, giving her powers and making her think she was a Kryptonian girl named, Kara.

By the time Clark had realized it had been a trap, it was too late.

His dad had gone into a coma and Clark had been pulled into the cave wall…

_“Kal-El, my son,” Jor-El’s voice echoed all around him._

_Clark lifted his head, bleary-eyed, dazed. He was completely naked and hovering in the vortex as he kept his knees tucked in close to his body. “J-Jor-El?”_

_“I sense shame within you, Kal-El,” Jor-El’s voice spoke to him. “This shame holds you back from your greater destiny, to become Earth’s greatest salvation.”_

_Clark froze as confusion overtook him. “Salvation? I-I thought that you sent me here to conquer Earth? That was what you said the day before I blew up my ship!”_

_“A mere test to see whether you were of pure heart. Kal-El, my son, I had to test you to see if there was any desire within you that wanted to conquer Earth. I am pleased to say that I detected no such desire within you. But I do sense shame, which is unfounded.”_

_Clark tucked his chin downward and felt him shame double. “How can you say that, Jor-El?! I am sexually attracted to really young boys! I am disgusting. An abomination!”_

_“Kal-El, that is the way Krypton.”_

_Clark froze as the words registered with him. He breath caught short as he tried to wrap his mind around it._

_“Wh-What do you mean?” Clark demanded, needing to hear the clarification._

_“On Krypton, men would mate with young boys,” Jor-El explained, much to Clark’s awe and disbelief. “It is within your Kryptonian genetics to be attracted to such and is perfectly normal.”_

_Clark shook his head, thinking that he was somehow dreaming. “B-But then how was I born? What about my mother?”_

_“A Kryptonian man’s seed has the ability to create a womb within young boys. When a man and boy first consummate, the womb is created and grown. The consummation must continue in order for a child to be conceived. Then, the boy goes into labor six months later, where he would push the child out of his anal passageway.” Jor-El explained. And Clark felt his cock start to react from the vivid imagery of what his birth-father described. He could get a little boy pregnant? The lust that he felt for little boys was normal for a Kryptonian? Clark was shaken from his thoughts as his father continued. “Your mother, Lara, was only six when he gave birth to you. You were our pride and joy, Kal-El.”_

_His cock was fully hard now but his lust was at war with his emotions when Jor-El had mentioned his mother’s name for the first time._

_Lara._

_His mother had been a six-year-old boy who had given up his life to save his child’s. He must have been so scared._

_Clark would never know such sacrifice…_

_“But what about the women of Krypton?” Clark couldn’t help but ask._

_“There was once a time when Kryptonian men would mate with women. But Kryptonian women had lost interest in mating. So, Kryptonian men adapted and grew a natural desire for young boys as well as the ability to create children together with them. The women were more than happy to find other interests to take up their lives.”_

_The more that Jor-El explained, the more that hope sparked within Clark’s chest._

_Perhaps… Perhaps, his desires weren’t so wrong after all._

_Then, he thought of Earth laws and his heart plummetted. “It may have been that way on Krypton, Jor-El, but here on Earth, it is illegal to mate with young boys…”_

_“Is it really so wrong to express the love in your heart?”_

_Clark thought over the answer… before he realized that no, it wasn’t wrong. He was no longer going to be ashamed of his attraction. When he got out of here, he would find a boy that he loved and they would live happily ever after._

_Clark deserved to be happy._

_It was then that Clark looked all around him, seeing nothing but the void of the vortex. “Uh, Jor-El? Why am I here, exactly?”_

_“Three stones of power are scattered across the Earth. These stones contain all the knowledge of the known twenty-eight galaxies. Soon, they may befall into the hands of humans. Kal-El, my son, you cannot let this come to pass…”_

~

Two Months Later:

Clark emerged from the cave wall, completely nude. Jor-El had contemplated on erasing his humanity so that his Kryptonian side would emerge and remain focused on the mission Jor-El had set him. But Clark had begged him not to. He promised Jor-El that he would find the stones with his humanity still intact.

Jor-El had relented and let him keep his humanity. But he warned Clark that he had to find the stones within the next several months, otherwise terrible horrors would be unleashed upon the Earth.

Clark took the warning to heart.

The only other mission that he had set for himself besides finding the stones was to finally find a mate.

He was ready.

He had finally accepted himself for who he truly was.

And he wanted to find love. _True_ love.

The only trouble was, he didn’t know how he could get around that pesky law the outlawed pedophilia. At least, not without living a normal life at the same time. And not only that, Clark knew that he had to tell his parents eventually about Kryptonian mating and how he had these desires. But he wasn’t sure how to go about telling them without them hating him.

To Clark, mating with a child was only natural.

But to his parents, it would make him a monster.

Clark sighed. He would figure it all out in the end.

But first, he had to go home while he waited for the first sign of the stones.

~

Let me know what you guys think! Any input? I've been rewatching Smallville on DVD and this story came to me.


End file.
